Known in the art is a wire placing device (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 589100 dated 1978) comprising a feed pulley and a hold-down roller mounted in a spring-loaded case. The pulley and the roller are driven from a drive shaft through gear pairs. The driving gear of the hold-down roller is constructed in the form of a hollow housing with an internal tooth rim. The other gears and the spring-loaded case are situated inside the housing, the spring-loaded case being rotatable about the drive shaft. This device has a complicated construction and lacks high accuracy of positioning the wire at the point of connection to the board. Another disadvantage is that this device does not provide for tensioning the wire in placing same and for monitoring wire breakage during the wiring process.
Also known in the art is a wire placing device (USSR)Inventor's Certificate No. 604640, dated 1978) comprising wire guides mounted in a housing, a wire gripper unit mounted before one of the wire guides, and a wire feed mechanism made up of gears forming at the point of their mesh a saddle-shaped groove mechanically interacting with the wire being placed and a wire placer unit. This device suffers from the disadvantage that it does not provide for giving controlled tension to the wire being placed and for monitoring wire breakage. Another disadvantage is that the device lacks high accuracy of positioning the wire at the point of connection to the board and does not provide against damage to the wire surface resulting from single-point contact between the hold-down element and the wire. A still another disadvantage of this device is that it cannot be used to feed wire of very small diameter.